


comme une affiche au mur

by crankyjones



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: ;), Almost Kiss, M/M, sauf qu'ils s'embrassent vraiment
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: Son corps plaquait le sien comme une affiche au mur.





	comme une affiche au mur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like a poster on the wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708465) by [crankyjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones). 



> parce que l'épisode de ce soir m'a ruiné-e,  
> et parce que je pensais sincèrement qu'il allait l'embrasser contre ce putain de mur.
> 
> inspiré du 3x03 de "skam france"
> 
> (english version on my profile)

Jamais Lucas n’avait été plus conscient de son cœur qui battait contre sa poitrine. Il battait, encore et encore, avec une telle puissance qu’il ne semblait faire qu’un avec le rythme de la musique qui s’échappait des hauts-parleurs. Ses yeux, grands ouverts, étaient quant à eux bien conscients de ceux d’Eliott qui les fixaient en retour. Ses lèvres, en revanche, espéraient que quelque miracle vint échanger celles de Chloé avec celles du garçon, pour qu’à la place ce fut elles qu’elles embrassassent.  
Mais, dans un sens, ce n’était pas vraiment Chloé qu’il embrassait. S’il oubliait un instant où il se trouvait, s’il se concentrait uniquement sur la profondeur du bleu des yeux d’Eliott, il arrivait à se convaincre qu’il n’y avait qu’eux deux dans cette pièce ; rien qu’eux deux, leurs lèvres et leurs yeux. C’était Eliott que Lucas embrassait. C’était Eliott que Lucas _voulait_ embrasser.

Tout se passa étonnamment vite dès le moment où la musique s’arrêta, où les cris démarrèrent, où les gens se mirent à courir en tout sens pour échapper au gardien. Lucas eut l’impression qu’on lui avait arraché le cœur quand, finalement, son regard fut forcé à quitter celui de l’autre garçon. Pourtant, il ne le remarqua même pas quand Chloé fut ôtée de ses bras, emportée par la foule. Il le fut à son tour, mais son corps agit avant son esprit, et il était là, à tourner sur lui-même comme un idiot, au milieu de dizaines d’ados en panique, à la recherche de la seule personne à laquelle il tenait vraiment, bien qu’ils ne se connussent que très peu. Son regard sondait chaque silhouette qui courait dans la pénombre, chaque manteau, chaque coiffure qui flottaient au gré de la brise, chaque visage qui grimaçait sous l’effort d’une course poursuite inattendue.

Lucas faillit lâcher un cri quand une main attrapa brusquement la sienne pour le tirer vers l’arrière. Son dos percuta un mur et il n’eut pas le temps de réagir : une paire de lèvres se mouvait contre les siennes. _Chloé._ Ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l’esprit. En écarquillant les yeux, il remarqua cependant que ce n’était pas elle.  
Eliott se détacha de lui, haletant, mais resta cependant assez proche pour que Lucas pût sentir son souffle contre son visage. Dans son regard se reflétait une couleur orangée, semblable à celle d’une flamme, et sa bouche restait entrouverte alors que l’air y entrait et sortait rapidement. Sa main tenait toujours la sienne, et Lucas ne savait pas ce qu’il était censé faire, ni ce qu’il était censé dire. _Eliott venait-il vraiment de l’embrasser ?_ Jamais il n’aurait imaginé employer ces deux mots, « Eliott » et « embrasser », dans la même phrase autre part que dans ses rêves.  
Et, là, maintenant, il était plus que perdu.

Pourtant, il eut l’impression d’être destiné à faire ça, de n’avoir rien fait d’autre de toute sa vie quand il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser délicatement ses lèvres contre celles d’Eliott.  
Et, là, maintenant, c’était dans son propre estomac que la flamme orangée dansait.  
Celle-ci s’amplifia quand, subitement, son dos rencontra de nouveau la surface du mur derrière lui et que la main du garçon quitta la sienne pour se poser sur son visage. Pour lui caresser les joues, la mâchoire, la gorge. Les bras de Lucas remontèrent le long des épaules d’Eliott et encerclèrent sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui. Plus près. Encore plus près. _Toujours plus près._ Son corps plaquait le sien comme une affiche au mur, chacune de leurs parcelles était en contact mais ce n’était pas assez, ça n’était jamais assez, il fallait encore _plus_ – toujours plus.  
Ses doigts s’enfonçaient dans la texture du manteau d’Eliott et un son l’échappa quand il sentit des dents lui érafler la lèvre. Lucas ne saurait dire si c’était lui, si c’était Eliott, si c’était l’espace autour d’eux mais tout semblait si près, si proche mais si loin, hors de portée à la fois. Quand il laissa sa langue rencontrer celle du garçon, ce n’était plus simplement une flamme ; c’était un véritable feu de forêt qui ravageait son être tout entier. Peu importait le vent, peu importait la nuit noire tant que cette chaleur à l’intérieur de lui et cette chaleur que lui prêtait Eliott étaient là. C’était cette chaleur-là qui comptait vraiment, cette chaleur-là qu’il _voulait_ vraiment. C’était ça qu’il voulait ressentir en embrassant quelqu’un, c’était _ça_ qu’il voulait, tout le temps, à chaque minute de sa vie, sans exception.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites là, vous deux ? »  
Un râle presque inaudible s’extirpa de sa gorge quand le corps d’Eliott se détacha du sien. Ils n’étaient qu’à une trentaine de centimètres l’un de l’autre, dorénavant, mais cette si petite distance semblait des kilomètres à Lucas.  
« Allez-vous-en, ou j’appelle la police ! »  
Lucas sembla sortir soudainement de sa transe car il se dressa vivement sur ses pieds et rencontra le regard noir du gardien dont la lampe torche était rivée sur eux.  
« On trace ? se fit entendre la voix d’Eliott, tout bas, de façon à ce que lui seul pût l’entendre. Je te raccompagne. »  
Son visage se tourna et se leva pour faire face à celui du garçon. Un léger sourire l’éclairait, et ses yeux semblaient étinceler.  
« Allez. »

Des doigts rugueux recouvrirent bientôt les siens et les deux garçons se mirent à courir, loin. Loin du gardien, loin du lycée, loin de Lucille, loin de Chloé.  
Loin de tout, sauf de leur amour naissant.


End file.
